


Remember Me ~ Podfic

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey beautiful. You’ve got gorgeous eyes. I have a lover that’s got eyes like yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me ~ Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> I did a reading of this for practice, but I thought it came out rather well, so I decided to share it.

Length: 0:1:30

Author's Warnings: Implied character death.

[Remember Me](https://soundcloud.com/aonorunic/remember-me-podfic)

Downloading is enabled. 


End file.
